Recognition
by AquariusEyes
Summary: This is the story of a group of people who's paths all intertwine during the events of 'Oblivion'. They all have something in common, and yet are so different. With the fate of Tamriel in their hands, can they come together, or will they be torn apart?
1. Prologue The Bard's Tale?

Authors Note:

Okay this is my first actual story submitted, but by no means let that determine whether you read it or review it. I am totally open to critique as long as its intelligent, and I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Oblivion, Morrowind or anything to do with Elder Scrolls, those belong to their creators. I only own the original characters mentioned in this story (the ones you know aren't in the game).

**Recognition**

An Oblivion Story

**Prolouge**

_I couldn't see anything…my breathing was harsh and my vision blurred. My hands trembled as I heard the horrible sounds of death all around me. My armor was heavy now and I felt like I couldn't move. Was it some spell? It must've been because everything felt like it had been weighted, and I could feel the ground as I fell to my knees with a groan._

_"Help! H-help me!" I'd heard, their voice was so pained and desperate that if I could've stood again I'd wish I could help them. I felt so much pain at the idea that I'd have to leave them to their suffering._

_More battle, as creatures from my worst nightmares came out of those hellish things called 'Oblivion Gates', I felt despair eat at my very core. I heard more pained screams, and saw others fall about me, the smoke finally beginning to clear._

_"Go, to the gate! Get to the gate!" Someone, a male with pure unadulterated fervor in his voice had screamed, I didn't know who he'd screamed at but someone had to go…I tried to stand but I couldn't…I just couldn't…_

…………………………………..

So, what do you think when you see something with this title? If you think its just the happy story of a youth prancing around Tamriel playing ballads you are mistaken. Its far from it and honestly, it's a chapter of my life I've kept quiet about till now. Of course that's no thanks to the others. I thought all I wanted was a statue, some fame and fortune, some recognition. But in the end, it doesn't seem like its worth that much compared to things that are so much more important, like family.

I was born in Bruma, first things first. My family is from Skyrim, and yes I'm a Nord. When I look in the mirror though I don't see anything but the long light gold hair of my mother and the stern eyes of my father. Freckles line my cheeks and I try to stand tall and proud. Like any Nord should of course. Since I was little I used to get teased because I looked more like my father than my mother. I don't see why that's amusing or amazing but children are children I guess; they can find humor out of the stupidest things.

I live with my uncle now. My parents had both caught some sickness and passed away, leaving me alone. We're close now, but at first all I did was try to rebel against him. If he told me to go to bed, I'd find a way to stay awake. When he told me to stay inside, I'd try to venture out. And of course when he told me he wanted me to be a bard, I wasn't going to have it.

"But why? A bard doesn't do anything but sing. When does a bard get recognition, when does a bard get a statue?" I had said. Of course to me, my logic was unfailing.

"But a bard is a good path for a proper young lady…" Of course he would say that, he spent most of his life in other places, I'd have been surprised if he even thought of himself as a Nord!

"But I'm not a proper young lady, I don't want to sit pretty beside some snob and play lullabies…I want to do something that makes a difference." I had argued, my tone was hasty and the naivety in my words weren't lost on the wiser man.

"Ilfild, do you remember how you were sent to me after they passed? I promised I'd keep you safe. What you did in the Imperial City was bad enough, and how you got out of it was nothing more than extremely good luck. Why would you let that all go to waste? Things are getting strange now, and I don't want you getting caught up in it…" Again with the speeches. He had decided to use his triumph card…he knew that I would melt. And I did, I would look down at my feet like I had committed the worst crime.

"I'll try…" I had said in defeat...and then I had turned away from him, walking towards the window of our home and looking out of it to see my snowy town, "But when will I get to decide what's good for me?" And that was a question that would stay in the back of my mind for months to come. And to be honest, I think I was too young to really know. But what I did know was that destiny was calling me, and so be it I was going to heed that call, despite how many people tried to put some logic into my idealistic mind. It would take a long journey for me to figure out what it means to make a difference…this is my story…

...

**So this is chapter one of my story, I hope that you enjoyed it! Yes it is in first person, but that is because it is a prologue that's starting out as a narration. It will switch to third person in the next chapters, not including the 'journal entries' after certain important chapters which will keep the narration prose. Well anyways, tell me what you think!**


	2. The Duo Dynamic

Well here is the official chapter one of the story. As I mentioned in the last chapter, this would be in 3rd person. This is introducing two other characters who will have a major part to play in the story. Please review when you read, I'd definitely appreciate it and again critique is fine as long as its intelligent. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Elder Scrolls or anything mentioned in any of the games of that series. I only own the original characters in this story who obviously aren't in the game.

**Chapter 1 – The Duo Dynamic**

"Estelia, Estelia!"

She could only see darkness at first, but that was normal. After all it was merely four in the morning and the sun had not even risen in the east. She would let out a groan of annoyment at the intrusion of someone who was definitely not welcome in her sleeping quarters. She turned away from the voice that right now was the most annoying thing in the world.

"Go away Jeannette, it is too early to deal with your nonsense." She would say, pulling the soft comforter over her head. A rather unceremonious position for herself, but she didn't exactly want this Breton girl following her around.

"No, see, I was out looking for the perfect addition to this concoction we had started to put together, and I think I have it!" Jeannette…oh dear Jeannette Ence…the most enthusiastic apprentice she'd seen. And that wasn't a good thing. The girl was just youth all put into one package; her hair was vibrant brown, often barely swept out of her face. Her features were full and her skin healthy and creamy, her eyes were always so bright and green. Practically full of life. Estelia might've found the girl charming if she hadn't been so able to annoy her within an hour of dealing with her.

"And how long have we been working on it?" Estelia would ask, voice still tired.

"Eight hours in total, but I don't see-"

"And how long were you working on it _after_ I said to give it a rest?"

"Well…four hours…"

"Only you, and I mean this certainly, only you can enjoy mixing the same potion with no results…for _twelve hours_!" Estelia would spit in an exasperated tone, before turning to look at her. "Why do you always have to get in the way of everything? Can I not have a simple moment of rest without you coming into my room going on about a mixture that has no purpose?"

"Well, yes of course that's your right but, can't you see how great this is? If we keep working with this we can come up with something great! We can get real recognition and I can show I'm ready to rise to the next level in the university." Jeannette would reply, the wistfulness of her tone not missed on the older Altmer.

"Well I would see how great it was if I could get sleep, and if it did anything. Since I can't seem to see either happening any time soon, we might as well get up and start the day." Estelia would remark pushing past Jeannette to rise from her bed and storm out of the room towards her washroom.

Jeannette would simply watch her leave, a perplexed expression on her face. What did she do wrong? Was it so bad to really look forward to something? Jeannette was younger, apparently by a lot, but she had hoped that one day she could really impress the older woman and gain her respect, and the respect of others. She was a Breton, magic flowed in her blood naturally and she had shown an aptitude for it…but she lacked the grace and knowledge that Estelia seemed to exude. The woman was a vision of Altmer beauty, she was tall and lean, her golden skin and slightly reddish-golden hair was always swept up neatly. She always moved and reacted gracefully, Jeannette envied that.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a door opening and Estelia walking out, dressed in the fine robes of a true mage. It was a direct contrast to Jeannette's own, which was a common dress, bodice and blouse, all in earthy brown, green and white. She looked like some innkeeper's daughter, not a newly admitted member of the Arcane University.

"Well are you going to stare at me or are you going to get going? We have work to do and since you insisted on waking me up I insist on making you work for it." Estelia would snap, walking rigidly out the bedroom door, Jeanette rushing to catch up. They wouldn't know that such an ordinary week would turn into something that neither of them had imagined when they first had decided to be mages. But that is further down the road, for now they were making they're way across the magnificent grounds of the university, Jeanette being dragged roughly away from the flowers she'd stopped to dwaddle in by Estelia.

As they entered a small side room, furnished with a little bookcase and a table with some alchemic equipment. Jeannette had eagerly moved to the container on the side, and returned to Estelia with a large flask that held the primary base liquid for the mixture being created. They had put it together the day before, and it had taken almost all day to find the ingrediates and measure them out to mix. Estelia had nodded to Jeannette, a bit hesitantly raising the smaller flask to have her pour the liquid in. After that was done, they had paused to reflect.

"And what should we be adding now?" Estelia would ask, and by her tone she'd probably asked the same question before.

"Um, I believe we add some ectoplasm, only two of those, and some fire salts." Jeannette would answer a bit shakily, as if she had to struggle for the answer. Estelia had tensed up and looked at her angrily.

"Oh of course not! Why would you-…" She would reply harshly, causing Jeannette to recoil, and nearly drop the flask. But Estelia had cut herself off for a reason, and that was out of pure surprise. Jeannette was right…they needed those exact ingrediants. "Nevermind, its unimportant." Estelia would finish, deciding that apologizing would be too beneath her level so moving on was best. Jeannette had looked at her blankly, unsure weather to fervently apologize, or to be proud for being right.

Estelia often wondered just why she tolerated Jeannette so much. Was it because she thought the girl needed help? Maybe. Was it because the girl also had a natural talent that shouldn't be wasted? Maybe so. But was there a deeper reason? Estelia had always been accustomed to the best of everything. And she demanded that from others around her, even if it was beyond their capacity at the time. It was something she was rarely forgiving of. The true meaning of the term 'Altmer' fit her perfectly, she seemed like a snobby woman unwilling to accept the flaws of others. As if she changed them they would become like her and she would be in her own comfort area again. That's what she would tell herself, but a confrontation with another mage had caused her to doubt a little. Estelia thought of herself as a moral woman, she wouldn't use another for her own recognition, would she? Either way, what was this 'duo dynamic' that existed with them? It was almost as if she subconsciously decided that she couldn't spend her day without bothering Estelia, but did Estelia sort of follow that dynamic herself?

But the time for internal reflection was long past, thanks to Jeannette's rather insane habit of waking her up before anyone else was to work on things that were meant for the day. She would move on with her work, and hopefully Jeannette would at least be tolerable today. They had a long day ahead of them, that was for sure…


	3. Back in Bruma

Author's Note:

Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad that you are enjoying reading it, and I hope you continue to. Thank you Elias Dae I enjoyed writing for my 'dynamic duo', honestly the inspiration for that was the interactions between me and my younger 'sister'. And thank youAlderich63 , I had not noticed I was doing that so much, I appreciate you pointing that out to me, and your review.

Disclaimer: Don't own Elder Scrolls or any characters in those games. Either the originals in this story are owned by me, or by other members of our rpg.

**Chapter 2 – Back in Bruma **

Ilfild, the Nord, had been rather down lately. Some might even say she was depressed. She really didn't venture out as much as she used to, all she did was sit in front of the hearth and lull. Her Uncle had seemed to feel concerned for her, maybe a bit guilty. After all, in his mind it was because of his prodding her to become a bard that had caused her to lose her spirit. As she sighed, one of his own echoed hers. What was it he could do for her? Nord's were not people who sat glum. That was some Dunmer...thing. Nord's took and fought for what they had and kept their spirits strong!

He remembered their conversation vividly, as he watched her still sitting in that same spot. He remembered that he had brought up her parents death, and her time in the Imperial City. Contrary to assumptions, Nord's weren't like Imperials when it came to death, and Ilfild would not have been like this over a death that happened when she was a smaller girl. So what was going on? She knew about her bad time in the city, he had to come to get her out, only to see she'd gotten out on her own. She still didn't tell him how she got out of that predicament...but was that why she was so upset now? He doubted it.

Then it hit him...it really must've been his prodding. So now not only did he feel concern for the girl who was now like a daughter to him, he just thought that maybe he'd broken her spirit. That was the worst thing for him to imagine. He would move to the very window she had stood in front of before, and watched the goings on in Bruma. The snow was falling a bit more than usual today, people were doing their daily things, and he saw something that made him lean forward.

There were a group of people, Imperials or Breton by appearance, though from this far away he couldn't exactly tell. They were moving crates around like they were preparing to leave...there was a caravan of some sort. Were they merchants? He didn't know, but he had an idea. He would look back to Ilfild, allowing himself a smile and a nod as the plan came together in his mind. He leaned back on the window sill, before letting out a yelp as he almost leaned too far and partially fell through it. Gaining his composure (despite the fact that Ilfild hadn't even noticed that happening...this time...), he would walk over to where Ilfild sat.

"Ilfild, I remember our talk. I still think that the career of a bard would be perfect for you. But you still have time, and I was thinking maybe some traveling is in order..." True to prediction, Ilfild had sat up quickly from her gloomy slouch, and she looked in his direction wondering if she were hearing the truth.

"Uncle, but...but where would we go?" She would ask, her body language betraying the interest she tried to hide.

"No where important, definitely not. Just the Imperial-" He had began.

"N-no! I don't want to..." She tried to say in protest, she had a bad time there last time what made him think she wanted to go back!?

"-City!" He'd finished enthusiastically, ignoring her protest. She had just stared up at him, eyes as wide as saucers. She then sunk back into her chair with a groan. He stood up, and looked so triumphant, as if he'd just defeated an entire army. "I knew you were excited, lets prepare your things, you can leave with the caravan!"

Ilfild just sat, part of her wondering what had just happened, the other part wondering what were the consequences of what he'd done? She then would stand, and walk up stairs slowly, saying, "He means well...he means well. He means well..."


	4. Fool me Once

Author's Note: Here is chapter 3 of my story now. I am honestly quite pleased with the amount of reviews I've gotten so far, and especially how helpful everyone's been. Again thanks for the reviews! I managed to get this chapter up after a bit of a break, I needed to figure something for the 'Dynamic Duo'...while writing an essay for school. I hope you all like this next chapter, and don't worry, things will start to heat up rather quickly.

**Chapter 3 - Fool Me Once...**

Jeannette felt so discouraged! It had been at least three days and still they couldn't' find that one thing to make that concoction work, or at least do something. Jeannette let out a deep sigh as she rubbed her eyes. Luckily for her, she didn't get bad circles when she didn't sleep enough so it didn't look like she was the walking dead. She was almost too afraid to see or even hear what Estelia thought of her failure. She actually was more than willing to change the subject to something more important whenever it was brought up. And lucky for her, Estelia was that sort of person who thought talking about herself _was_ more important.

"I'm surprised you asked that honestly, my favorite fabric has always been silk, it feels so nice on my skin and looks so graceful..." Estelia had droned on while they walked. Jeannette of course had started comparing the Altmer to herself again. For every two steps she took, it seemed like Estelia only took one...strange. Anyways, how was she going to make it at the Arcane University when she couldn't even do this?!

"Your rather fortunate you know. Most would have left in discouragement after your latest problem, but not I. No, you happen to be around one of the finest minds in Cyrodill, Breton..." Estelia had continued to brag, causing Jeannette to look at her with a confused expression. 'Breton'? As much as she admired Estelia...it seemed the woman went on these superiority tangents and demoted her from having a name to just being called Breton. Jeannette had so much to learn though, and from such a great teacher! She'd have to pay attention!

They had actually left the University, heading to the Market District for some herbs that they had managed to run short on. Jeannette had the money while Estelia had a list of needed items. Just what they needed to make this quick shopping errand and return in time to finish for the day. Estelia honestly would have rather come alone, Jeannette wasn't always the best walking companion; she talked and talked about nothing half of the time, and she was just so...limited. Where were the other Altmers when she wanted one?

The Market District was rather crowded today, meaning Estelia would again be forced to move through a crowd of lessors, which she hated. Jeannette enjoyed events, but just crowds made her nervous. She wasn't exactly as outgoing as others but she was friendly and enjoyed meeting people. She probably would fare better, despite how much Estelia hated to admit that. Jeannette felt a tinge of pink form on her cheeks as she watched how certain people of the, ahem, male persuasion, seemed to admire the Altmer, even with her Mage's Robes. Perhaps there was a confidence issue that caused her to not notice when the attention was on herself?

It wasn't that Estelia didn't notice, she just did not have the time or patience to deal with them. Jeannette was more 'usual' she supposed, they probably saw her type every day. Poor girl...She wasn't exotic nor extremely beautiful, at least Estelia told herself that. It wasn't like she had envied the girl or anything. Of course not! Estelia decided it was time to move past that little self reflection and focus on the task at hand. Of course she could if she'd noticed that Jeannette had tripped at least three steps back and hadn't really been able to get back up yet...

Jeannette had let out a loud yelp when she'd hit the ground, and was honestly surprised that Estelia hadn't noticed. No, wait...it was Estelia, she was sure that she had more important things to think about that something so minor probably wouldn't' even get her to bat an eyelash. She felt a bit scared now, she was in the middle of so many people, and someone had just stepped on her hand and not even noticed. She had heard of people being trampled to death accidentally before, whether those were just cautionary tales or the truth, she honestly didn't want to find out this way. So she would struggle to stand, noticing a pain in her ankle. Just great...now she managed to get hurt too? What kind of mage was she!? What would Estelia think? She was content to just lay there and somehow make herself die or something when someone had grabbed her wrist and helped her to her feet.

...

"So of course you know I was named one of the top of my class when I was still...Jeannette, Jeannette, are you listening to me? Its rather rude to ignore people you know..."

Estelia was still talking to 'Jeannette' as she turned to go into the first store on the list...only to see that there was no Jeannette. "Jeannette?" She'd said, looking about before letting out a huge sigh. The girl was impossible! Impossible! How did she manage? With a huff, Estelia had turned to back track. She'd heard of losing money yes, but never the person carrying it!

...

"Um, thank you sir. I think you saved me from a rather uncomfortable situation..." Jeannette said quietly, quickly looking up, and then down at her feet again.

"Don't mention it, if I didn't help you I probably would've tripped over you..." He had replied, causing her to let out a rather infectious laugh. So he was an Argonian, she'd guessed. Well, it was obvious he was but she didn't' want to always make assumptions.

"Yes but still..." She'd added, looking away for a second, honestly not knowing what to say. "...may I know the name of my 'savior'?" She'd asked, in a considerably better mood than she was when she had come out here earlier.

"My names not that important, and since I'm the 'savior' I think I need to know iyour/i name..." He'd added causing her to turn pink again, no one had really wanted to know her name before, besides people she worked and learned with...this was new for her...

"Um, w-well its Jeannette..." She'd finally answered. "Are y-you sure I can't know..." She'd barely managed to get out before the cultured voice of Estelia had been heard.

"Jeannette?!" She'd been shouting as she walked, looking for the girl. Jeannette had looked back up at her new 'friend', and then back to where the sounds originated. Estelia could be seen now, and she let out an indignant gasp before walking over angrily. Jeannette looked back at him, then back in Estelia's direction, and when she turned to say good bye she'd noticed...he wasn't there anymore. Where'd he go? She couldn't have hit her head that hard!

"The nerve of you! Here you are having me get all worried and searching this whole district for you, and your here chatting it up with some Argonian!" She'd snapped, before stopping. She probably realized she sounded a bit too concerned, so she'd stopped what she said and said, "Come along, we must hurry...Jeannette, Jeannette? Jeannette!" She'd shouted to get the girl's attention. Her eyes were elsewhere, no doubt searching for some random person or another. The girl could never keep focus...

"Honestly as if you couldn't have wasted my time talking to someone worth me waiting for, I'd even take a Dunmer...but an Argonian, did you hit your head or something?" Estelia had said as she roughly grabbed Jeannette's wrist, pulling her the other way.

...

It had taken them five minutes to walk back to the first store on their list, and Jeannette was still rambling on about how nice the Argonian was, and Estelia was still continuing her lecture on why Argonians aren't to be dealt with.

"Alright, alright, you can be as naive as you want, tell me how much we have, I need to reread this list before we touch a single thing." Estelia had replied rather professionally. Jeannette had nodded quickly, fumbling for the purse, only to freeze. Estelia hadn't noticed it at first, still reading the list. "Jeannette, can I have those numbers please?" She'd asked again, tone becoming more stern as she didn't get an answer. Jeannette was practically wide eyed now, looking about frantically. "Oh, don't tell me you lost it..." She'd remarked in a condescending tone.

"I-I didn't lose it, it was strapped to me! I couldn't have lost it!" She'd exclaimed in her own futile defense.

"Well alright its fine, I'm sure we'll be able to buy our goods with our 'marvelous personalities'!" Estelia had said, looking like the stress was going to cause her to explode.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I'd...wait..." Jeannette had said, perking upright, and causing Estelia to stop her tirade...Jeannette had ran her mind back to when she'd tripped, and how he'd...he'd...oh dear...

"Um...I think w-we've been robbed..."

"Oh, dear...I fear this will kill me..." Estelia said, weary and frustrated, she sighed as she fell against the wall...And then she recovered. "Well then, since you've decided to play Argonian advocate today, iyou/i can come back here yourself!" She'd said, before storming back in the direction of the Arcane University.

Jeannette had paused to herself, looking back to where she'd fallen and then down at her own wrist, that was rather strange...She let out a huff of her own as she said, "The nerve...being all nice to me and stealing my money." But, as a Breton, she sorta, saw a bit of humor in how that happened, and began to lightly laugh to herself.

"Are you coming or am I going to have to carry you?!" She heard Estelia shout back at her, snapping her out of her laughing spell and causing her to go rigid, looking around quickly, before turning a tinge of red and running after her...that was embarrassing...

Oh if things continued at this pace, they wouldn't get anything done...


End file.
